


To the moon and back

by ghostpixels



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future AU, Gay Romance, Lesbian, Lesbian Romance, Reader-Insert, Sci-Fi AU, a different planet, bonding over struggles, gay moonbyul, lesbian moonbyul, lesbian reader, meet each other in uni, moonbyul in suits, moonbyul just wants a purpose in life, moonbyuls father is a dick, reader is quiet and shy, reader wants to become rich and successful, reader | moonbyul, rich moonbyul, university student, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpixels/pseuds/ghostpixels
Summary: Futuristic/Sci-fi AU | Moonbyul x ReaderAn intelligent girl from earth gets accepted into one of the best universities in the whole universe. She leaves her poor home planet for a much wealthier one. On this planet she meets another human girl called Moonbyul. It turns out that this girl goes to the same uni as her. Eventho the university is only for highly intelligent and talented individuals, the misterious girl is lazy and would rather go out into the world and have fun. Although they are very different, as their paths cross they start to develop a certain interest in each other.What the girl from earth doesn't know is that Moonbyul is actually the daughter of a very famous, influential, rich man with a lot of power. But her father causes Moonbyul a lot of trouble. As the two girls get closer they bond over their struggles and start falling in love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. First encounter

POV Moonbyul 

It’s a late afternoon and I’m once again sitting in a bar trying to drown the issues that ruined my entire day, in alcohol. I know my drinking habits aren’t very healthy, but as a young adult who isn’t very interested in learning or working, partying and alcohol are one of my only hobbies. 

Yes, I’m one of those kids: popular, attractive, outgoing with a rich parent. That sounds like a perfect life, but I’ve always been struggling to find happiness and a reason in life. 

The bartender snapped me out of my thoughts: “Here is your drink ma’am.” He is a good friend of my family but still calls me ‘ma’am’. I just roll my eyes, he always does that, just to tease me. “Mack... you know I can’t stand that.” I said, not entirely serious but with a smirk in my face. “You know I like to joke around. Just consider me your funny uncle.” he cackled and sounded a bit proud. “You’re not even that much older than me, and you also aren’t funny...” I said, teasing him back. “Aww common why do you have to do your uncle like that.” I just chuckled in response. “Anyway, why are you here in the first place. Haven’t you been drinking too much lately, Byul-yi?” “You know how fast my father can bring down the mood. I just had to leave the house for a while.” I said with a sigh “I hope the situation calms down... You can’t drown your issues in alcohol forever. You are human after all, your poor liver.”, he says shortly before being called by another customer. 

Mack himself isn’t human, his species can chug down way more alcohol than humans are capable of. Also, this planet I live on is a mix of a lot of different species from all over the universe, that’s why humans and all kinds of different species live together, unlike it is on earth. A poor planet sucked clear of its resources by mankind hundreds of years ago. Only the most unprivileged and poorest humans live there nowadays, the people that can’t afford to get away from that planet. 

My inner monolog once again got interrupted, this time by a man that was standing at the bar, just a couple of meters away from me. He was speaking very loudly, almost shouting. I look over and see a terrified girl working behind the bar, getting barked at by the vulgar dude that seems to be drunk. A very uncommon sign, this bar is very high-end and the customers are mostly rich people that spend their evening drinking and talking about rich people things with their wealthy friends. 

I was familiar with all of the bartenders and waiters because I liked to talk, a lot, but I’ve never seen this girl around before, she must have been new. To my surprise nobody did something about the man, he kept saying inappropriate things to her and I couldn’t keep watching. I stood up walking towards the guy. Fortunately, I was still fairly sober, but I still had enough alcohol in my blood to be a bit too confident. I tapped on the man’s shoulder, with a dissatisfied expression. I was dressed in what was typically assumed with what men wear. A checkered black suit, which was the only thing that made me look somewhat though. But my long, violet hair exposed me as a woman. Which isn’t necessarily a sign of weakness, but a guy like him doesn’t seem to have a lot of respect for women, which is why I just hoped to come out of this uninjured. 

“Hey, what gives you the right to talk to a girl like that?”, I tried to speak in a polite tone and handle the situation like a grown up. Which was ironic because the man was obviously older than me. “Do you think a little girl like you can talk to me like that? This is none of your business. Leave.” Responded the dick, making me even more mad. A lot of people underestimate me. A good thing about being raised by my father was that he insisted on turn me into someone who could kill. For their own safety, of course... Therefore, I received lessons in martial arts and other fighting techniques. “I think you’re the one who should leave. Maybe you don’t realize because you’re too drunk, but... you’re being a dickhead.” I had enough of the polite talk and stared him dead in the eyes. 

The man’s head turned red, and not because he’s an alien but because he was getting incredibly angry. The sight of this dude turning into a tomato almost made me laugh but before I could even begin to raise the corners of my mouth, he lashed out at me, trying to grab my arm. His movements weren’t very precise nor stable, which is why I was able to dodge easily. He stumbled and I took advantage of his state by grabbing his arm and forcing it behind his back. He struggled to get out of my grip. He was a big guy but I’m not also weak. I delivered the man to the security, pushed him in their direction and hissed at them for not doing their job properly: “Maybe I, the customer didn’t have to take over your jobs to get rid of the nasty guys if you would actually pay attention.” They apologized multiple times and took the man out of the bar. 

I fixed my jacket and walked back to the bar. This time I was actually able to get a look of the girl that just got harassed. 

She had short dark blue hair, which was a bit wavy at the ends. Glowing skin, shiny eyes and rosy cheeks from the heated situation. She had the expression of a concerned puppy. 

I got flustered. My stomach felt weird, almost like butterflies were going crazy in there. I got embarrassed for my own thoughts... 

I was already on the path of walking in her direction. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, there was no going back. 

I tried to summon back my confidence and leaned against the bar in front of her. “Hey are you alright? That guy was a total douchebag, I’m sorry for that.” I said while rubbing the nape of my neck. She responded in a quite tone while looking down: “Yeah I’m fine. Thank you, a lot miss...” her strands of hair were covering up her face. “I-I’m sorry for disturbing your visit.” she continued, but now while raising her head and looking into my face. I could see the concern and embarrassment in her expression. “No, no! It’s totally fine, it’s not your fault after all.” I smiled at her and she responded with a shy, little smile. Her cheeks were still red. I didn’t try to keep the conversation going, she seems like someone who doesn’t talk a lot and she also had enough stress for today to deal with. I just ordered a drink from her and watched her skillful hands do the work which seemed to relax her a bit. She was called in the kitchen after being finished, unfortunately. 

I was too tired to chat with anyone and decided to leave after I finished my drink.


	2. A regular day at University

POV y/n 

Yesterday was the first day of my new bartending job. I’m really glad I got it in the first place, I wouldn’t be able to pay for rent and groceries otherwise. I also need to send some money to my parents. 

I was very lucky to get here, on this planet, in the first place. But I unfortunately had to leave my parents on my home planet, planet earth. I got a scholarship for one of the best, if not the best, university in the entire universe. They pay my university costs, but nothing else which is why I still have to go to work even though I’m already busy enough with school activities. 

Also, the university is on one of the economically wealthiest and culturally richest planets. With that comes way more diversity than on earth. Before people looked different because of things like their hair or their skin, but we were all still humans. Now everyone looked different because they are from different species, which was a big change for me. Of course, I tried to be as respectful as possible to everyone I met, no matter which species they were from. 

But that wasn’t the only difference. Everything was much more expensive, because of the planet’s economic success. But here the people were also getting paid way more. Which was a very good thing, considering I was able to send it to my parents, where it’s worth way more. 

Of course, I won’t be working this job forever. After school I want to be successful and earn even more money, so that I can make my parents proud and get them away from earth. I also want to show that humans that were born and raised on earth can be intelligent and successful as well. 

\- 

It was 7am and I was already in front of the university to go and revise some materials from last week. I was walking through the gigantic automatic doors to get into the libraries. The university always had the newest equipment which impressed me on a daily basis. 

I sat down on one of the floating seats and put my tablet on the table in front of me. All of them had holographic computers installed. 

They rarely use books on this planet, especially at schools. You can still get them as a vintage product, but almost nobody owns one anymore. Everything is digitally available, which makes them kind of useless. Call me old fashioned but I was still very much into having and reading traditional books, even though I also appreciated the technical development my new home had to offer. 

POV Moonbyul 

The first thing I felt in the morning was regret from drinking too much again. I didn’t even want to wake up but 6ix (six), one of our household robots tried to get me out of bed. 

“Miss Moonbyul, I know it’s not in your interest to wake up early for school, but your father will be very disappointed if you decide to skip again.” she told me while standing in front of my bed, her hands intervened behind her back. 

“Well, I only got into the university because of his money in the first place. Not because of my skills. It’s not even worth it, I’m too bad anyway.” I turned away from 6ix, my eyes still shut. 

“Miss Moonbyul, you shouldn’t speak of yourself in such a negative way. You aren’t “too bad” for it, you are very intelligent. You just have... different priorities.” 

“I know that I’m lazy. Now please I have accepted my fate of becoming a disappointment. Let me sleep.” 

She gave up and walked over to the windows. She opened the curtains mercilessly and let in the bright light of the sun. I groaned and covered my tired eyes with my hands. 

\- 

I was already late for the lecture but it was better than not going at all. 

The automated door opened and I walked into the lecture hall that was filled with students. Fortunately, nobody was paying attention to my late arrival, not even the teacher. Or at least that was what I thought. 

The teacher that was still writing something on the holographic blackboard while I was trying to sneak to my seat, but they called out my name when I was just about to sit down. “Miss Moon” 

The students looked up from writing down their notes. Everyone’s attention was now on me. “You are late once again.” she said in a monotonous and disappointed tone. “I’m so sorry Miss Harrington, it won’t happen again.” “I hope so for you.” She didn’t even bother looking at me while talking, still facing the holographic screen. None of the students were laughing at my embarrassing mishap. Everyone knew how scary Miss Harrington can be, they were probably rather empathetic of my situation.


End file.
